Episode 12
paro falls on ground, from behind kaka attacks at rudra with dagger, his men surround, kaka says you dog will search our lugguge, the all beat rudra very cruelly, rudra falls, they kick him alot, varun is lying unconsious too, kaka make rudra stand an punches him hard, they beat him and rudra falls unconsious. Varun gets up and sees parvati lying, he tries to make her come in senses. Kaka and baratis drags rudra with them who is badly injured. Varun takes paro in his arms and lie her in palanquin. They are dragging rudra and kaka says we will shed blood in your country every year, we will celebrate our victory every year and you cant do anything because history says you born betrayers and when betrayers like tejawat are here then we dont need to worry. Rudra opens his eyes little and sees flag of india. Kaka says this flag doesnt look good flying take it down, kaka says our shoes has got dirt with mud of this country but today we will clean them by this flag, take it down.. Man is about to take flag down but rudra grabs his leg and throws him away, kaka is stunned. Rudra gets up and takes the flag in his hand(bande matrum plays) he places flag infront of kaka and baratis. He holds it and looks at flag then at baratis, he says forget crossing this border, try to touch it and then see, if we dont say anything then that doesnt mean we cant do anything, if we enter in your country then will comeback after cleaning all dirt, he ask them to cross this border if anybody has guts. He comes forward and start fighting with all men, he beats shit out of all barati goons, kaka has his mouth open, he beats all one by one, throws them away then roares at pale kaka, kaka says dont come at me, i will kill you when rudra doesnt stop kaka says these lugguge contains alot of money, take it all but just me leave, we have your village’s daughter, take her also but please let me go, kaka falls on ground and warns rudra that if my countrymen get to know you did this with us, they will not leave, rudra grabs him by collar and punches him hard, rudra takes the gun and remember the comments to kaka about his country, he places gun at his belly and shoots him, kaka dies. Rudra looks at flag, goes there and salutes the flag(maa tujhe salam plays). Suddenly sounds is made, he looks back, it is varun who is riding the donkey car which has paro lying back, he looks at rudra and stops. He ask rudra to let him and his wife go to other side of border, rudra points gun at him. Varun says you cant do anything, rudra says if you take step ahead i will shoot you, varun takes the gun out and places it paro’s forehead, he says one more will die if you dont allow me to cross the border, what you think i was saving her no she is my passport to cross the border, let me go. Rudra says as you wish and shoots at middle of his head, paro becomes consious and looks at rudra pointing gun at varun, varun falls on ground, paro shouts no. Rudra looks worried at her. Category:Episodes